Devon Nightmare
Devon Nightmare es el principal antagonista en la saga Angels 'N Demons, solia ser un chico normal que crecio durante el revuelo de la toxina en la Tierra, luego se descubre que su adn posee cualidades extraespaciales y es ingresado en las fuerzas especiales del programa Ashford's Defenders, su vida activa comienza en el holocausto del 2021, en donde es capturado por las fuerzas del abismo. ' ' We can't escape of our destiny, is the path we must follow, I would protect the Goddess and her thoughts forever even if I should bet my own soul ' ' -Nightmare speaking to the guards of Dev. Evans In the Sactuary. 'Vestimenta' Devon, es un joven de 23 años blanco y alto, de ojos color Miel claro, sus ojos siempre tienen un contorno oscuro, su cabello es de color negro azulado el cual siempre combina con tonos blancos, sus dientes son intesamente blancos y filosos, su mirada es retadora; usualmente utiliza chalecos y pullovers de colores azulados o negros, jeans vaqueros y botas oscuras junto a guantes, mientras esta bajo el dominio de Chris Evans usa unas esposas rotas mientras solo lleva jeans y una camiseta blanca. 'Personalidad' Es de naturaleza noble y cauteloso, desde pequeño fue timido y apartado de los grupos sociales, se le educo hasta la edad de 10 años ya que el sistema colapso en la Tierra gracias a la toxina virologica, es de personalidad callada y retraida, sin embargo posee buen desenvolvimiento en la sociedad actual, es culto, honesto y muy leal, es alli donde recaen sus mayores atributos, al cumplir los 12 fue seleccionado para entrenar junto a otros miembros del orfanato con la aspiracion de entrar a las fuerzas especiales de la familia Ashford, es alli en medio de su entrenamiento gracias a una vuelta del destino donde conociendo a la Srta Ashford se da cuenta de que sus ideales son admirables, debia protegerlos y velar por su realizacion; en su etapa adulta tomo confianza en si mismo mostrando un lado mas abierto en el que podemos observar sus conocimientos. 'Biografia' Devon nacio en una familia de la cual se conoce muy poco, segun los archivos fueron asesinados y su abuelo lo coloco en un orfanato privado, desde pequeño fue recluido y callado, ocasionandole bullying seguido, un dia en medio de una acalorada sesion de acoso por parte de los mayores, rompio con suma facilidad las piernas de uno de sus agresores, fue colocado en el ala de fuerza y es instruido por grandes maestros de combate y ciencias, es luego en unos años, cuando el programa Ashford Care Fundation en especifico la division de defensa decide instruir de forma remota a un gran grupo de huerfanos para la seguridad y proteccion del mañana, al pasar la prueba toma un gran sentido de responsabilidad hacia su nacion. Al mudarse a Sunshine Rising empieza sus estudios avanzados mientras hace tareas de espia a temprana edad, es en una de sus misiones en donde se topa con la soberana Vanessa Ashford quien encarecidamente insistia en realizar una 'investigacion relampago' pero necesitaba a alguien de seguridad para su compañia, es alli donde el se ofrece y se dirigen a una region alejada llamada: Distrito Carmesi uno de los distritos abandonados de la utopia flotante; al parecer ella testearia algunas cepas del virus y tomaria notas importantes sobre el avance, convencido sin dudarlo la escolta, una vez alli su trabajo era vigilar solo un ascensor viejo y descompuesto aparentemente que se encontraba a traves de una central de energia subterranea, no muy seguro se dispuso a vigilar, luego de largas horas la lider no aparecia, al caminar fuera de la central se encuentra cara a cara con varias mutantes deformados y agiles los cuales tuvo que enfrentar, para su sorpresa la miembro ashford quien lucia distraida se dirigio con un pequeño maletin al punto de reunion alli hizo funcionar el ascensor el cual descendia y daba un giro horizontal funcionando asi como vagon, el cual los llevo directo al Distrito Cuarzo, el al pedir explicaciones se encontro con la idea de que Vanessa era la causante de la toxina, la cual prosigio a explicarle su visita investigativa en el distrito, este al darse cuenta de sus grandes ideales y su incomparable sentido de justicia la vio como una salvadora, de esta forma le juro lealtad y le pidio seguir en el programa, esta abrumada le dijo que era muy joven y no estaba capacitado para continuar, sin embargo le dio un voto de confianza y le pemitio seguir con su formacion. ='Warz, Metamorphosis and Goddess Madness:'= En el segundo tomo de la Saga Cristal, Devon relucio pocas veces sin embargo se puede rescatar una linea de tiempo mas o menos exacta. Antes de la celebracion de cumpleaños numero 18 de la Srta Ashford, Devon junto a otros miembros del equipo de seguridad Ashford's Defenders deciden vigilar los alrededores de la zona 0, es alli donde se encuentran con una serie de experimentos fallidos liberados en las cercanias, su mision fue impedir su conocimiento y erredicar su existencia. A ultimos meses del año 2013 vigilo la fortaleza donde residia Vanessa Ashford mientras estuvo raramente enferma, alli se enfrento a un jjefe de seguridad doble cara al cual detuvo. Al momento del traslado de los humanos desde la Tierra a Sushine Rising, el fue por primera vez el jefe se translado y seguridad de la unidad; esto le valio el reconocimiento de su equipo y el elogio hacia sus habilidades mentales. A principios del 2015 mientras Ashford planeaba la busqueda del heredero Winter, quedo como mano derecha de Ryhuto Birkins en la division de guerra aerea, estos se enfrentaron a varias altercados enemigos por parte de fuerzas desconocidas, quienes parecian no solo probar los niveles de seguridad de S.R. sino ademas aplicar experimentos sobre sus estrategias. Es alli siendo el Lider de la Division Aerea cuando se descubre la identidad de Aaron Collins y su alianza Biohazard; en marzo del mismo año se presentaron los primero casos de contaminacion en la Utopia, causando gran controversia en el recinto. Su mision era la de mantener la calma en la poblacion y eliminar a los grandes grupos de Undeads. Mientras Vanessa se convirtio en MetaGuardiana y gano un planeta alejado, Nightmare decidio continuar con su entrenamiento y luego viajar con ella para el futuro abastecimiento del mismo, Dos años despues, ya en el nuevo planeta se encarga de la seguridad y el control del terreno. Al Vanessa internarse en Rainbow Falls, la poblacion comenzo a temer por el aparente balance de seguridad y salud, es alli cuando varias aliados se tornan enemigos y comienzan un ataque contra el planeta, Vanessa al salir del centro de rehabilitacion, se une a la lucha destruyendo asi todo rastro de maldad. Queriendo accesar a la HFU (High Force Unity) se le nego por ser humano y sumamente joven, la soberana Ashford lo convencio de que era mas util si cuidaba del planeta a lo que el tomo mucha importancia; llevando a cabo la mision de vigilar de forma sigilosa a las Phantom Warriors, quienes al volverse inestables arremetieron contra la seguridad del Planeta, Devon en un intento por proteger a los ciudadanos los convencio de internarse en la Boveda de Cuarzo, mientras lucho contra las 3 guerreras sin alma, este gravemente herido fue teletransportado por Samantha Vortex al centro hospitalario Vortex 13, al terminar el reinado de las Phantom Vanessa fue personalmente a agradecerle por sus servicios y subirlo de rango diciendo Has crecido mucho estos años, tanto como yo. A principios del siguiente año fue puesto como el jefe de seguridad en Palacio Invernal donde estaba el hermano dimensional de Vanessa, Kuma; Devon Nightmare comienza a sentir una energia emergiendo desde su interior. En el año que se descubre que Vanessa Ashford esta en Destiny Falls se sabe muy poco de Devon: - Este se encuentra junto a Kuma como su escolta mientras este entrena y descubre su nueva realidad, al igual que cumple con su puesto como Jefe de Seguridad Aerea. -Este llega una noche a la residencia de Vanessa quien ya era la Lider Supernatural de los Hechizeros pidiendolo ayuda sobre sus sintomas internos, revelandose asi que este posee Adn supraterrestre, Vanessa le revela su pasado a traves de un conjuro y este se da cuenta de todo lo que ha olvidado, de igual forma, liberando (y descubriendo) su escencia. Nightmare visita a la lider Ashford cuando descubre que esta encinta, al felicitarla la informa que los Ancestros le han ofrecido trabajar con ellos, el acepto y la Diosa estuvo felizmente de acuerdo, dando asi un final a los archivos recolectados. Category:PERSONAJES Category:Principales Category:Personajes